Os cinco elementos e a luz
by AkashiyaGirl
Summary: Um mistério que vai te surpreender
1. Trailer

_Trailer_

_Uma escola..._

__Elite School_

_Quatro Famílias..._

_Hyuuga_

_Yamanaka_

_Uchiha_

_Haruno_

_Um sonho..._

__É inútil,eu não entendo._

_O mistério..._

__Então é verdade_

__O que?_

__Que existe um mistério._

__E eu achei que fosse só uma historinha._

_A vingança..._

__Finalmente...eu terei de volta o poder._

_A jovem..._

__Ora,ora,se não é a rosada._

__Que ridícula_

_Os elementos..._

__Cinco???_

__Aqui só tem quatro._

__Falta um._

_Um talento..._

__Você parece um anjo._

A escolhida...

_Você é única.


	2. Sonho

"_Eu estava em um belo campo,um campo florido;rosas,margaridas,tulipas,orquí estava maravilhada:_

__Sugoii!_

_Olho para o horizonte e vejo uma enorme cerejeira,vou caminhando até lá,sentindo a fragrância,o aroma das chego até lá vejo que ela é muito maior do que eu leve brisa faz com que sakurinhas chovam ao meu redor,um cheiro delicioso invadiu o assim, consigo ver que no tronco da enorme cerejeira tinha um desenho,um coraçã passos lentos e curiosos me aproximo da enorme quase a tocar no desenho se não fosse pelo vento que começou a aumentar descontroladamente,as folas e flores voavam pelo local,por mero impulso fecho os olhos._

**##*##**

_Estava muito silencioso,não sentia mais aquele vento,talvez eu já podes se abrir meus olhos;mesmo receosa abro-os lentamente e dou de cara com uma enorme mansão,acho que nem mesmo meus pais imaginam uma mansão desse dela a minha é uma casinha de para o portão parecia ser feito de ouro maciço,talvez eu devesse entrar,toquei no portão e minha mão simplesmente atravessou,eu era como um fantasma,hi hi,então quer dizer que ninguém me vê,posso explorar a mansã assim que atravesso o portão a mansão some,tudo some dando lugar a escuridão,tudo estava escuro e a última coisa que vejo é um enorme leque."_

**##*##**

Mais uma vez acordo com o barulho do despertador,pascei a mão na minha testa,estava fria e suada,como as noites era o mesmo sonho,todas as manhãs eu acordava do mesmo jeito,eu já estava lentamente,e fui tomar meu banho,hoje era meu último dia nessa mesmo eu e meu nii-san iríamos para o melhor colégio do mundo Elite School,só de pensar no nome me dava porque eu nem fale do uniforme de tomar meu banho coloquei o vestido que meu nii-san deu de presente no meu aniversá era preto e ia uns três palmos acima do joelho aonde tinha babados sem falar que ele era tomara que caia,meu pai subiu pelas paredes quando eu ganhei, ele quase matou Gaara-niisan,botei um sapato alto e amarei mau cabelo com uma fita;olhei no relógio estava atrasada.

Desço as escadas praticamente correndo e dou de cara com papai,mamãe e Gaara tomando café-da-manhã juntos,isso era tão raro como ver a destruição do mundo.

_Bom dia papai,mamãe,Onii-san.

_Aonde vai com tanto pressa?-perguntou meu pai com cara de Esse-vestido-é-muito-curto.

_Você esqueceu Hina vem hoje da França ela vai estudar na mesma escola que eu,então eu convidei para ir com a gente algum problema?

_Não,não.-disse-me folheando seu jornal.-tome pelos menos um gole de café.

_Não dá estou atrasada.-disse correndo porta a fora.

**##*##**

_Aonde ela está?Sakura cadê você?

_Estou aqui.

A garota dos olhos perolados se virou.

_Sakura-chan.-ela me abraçou-pensei que estivesse me esquecido.

_Até parece.-retribui o abraço

_E então você já viu nosso uniforme?Ele não é fofo.-disse com olhinhos brilhando

_Até parece,aquele troço da vontade de vomitar.

_Sei,sei é só porque você não gosta de rosa.

_Never,querida.-dei de ombros.-Você nunca notou que meu cabelo é naturalmente R-O-S-A,se eu usar um uniforme rosa vão me confundir com a barbie.

_Uhn.-Ela me olhou de cima a baixo- você tem razão.

**##*##**

_Tadaima.-dissemos eu e Hinata em uníssono

_Okaerinasai.-Responde Gaara

_Onde estão papai e mamãe?

_Eles tiveram um problema e foram resolver.

_N-no sábado?-perguntou Hinata timidamente.

_Não liga Hina-Suspirei-Isso acontece sempre

Era sempre assim trabalho,trabalho e pais nunca tinham um tempo para a famí vezes eu preferia ter nascido pobre do que ser rica e não ter o amor dos pais.

---------------  
**No próximo capítulo******

**_Bem eu vou acordar Gaara.******

**Fui até seu quarto e abri a porta.******

**_Fala sério esse não é meu irmão.**


End file.
